board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rap Battle outside tha LEAGUE
The rap battle has become a popular and fun method to resolve conflicts and rivalries between two users in Board 8. These battles usually involve some sort of deal where the loser should do what the deal has stated (although there are a few that are just purely for fun). The following list some of the rap battles that were conducted in the board during the official Board 8 RAP BATTLE tourney. These battles did not affect the tourney in any shape and form. Note: Generally, these rap battles were quite chaotic and unorganized. Most of them did not have the final voting score. These battles may not contain the raps from the users whose names were written as the heading title, so be surprise! '' The Rivalries Vlado vs Ed Bellis ~The Deal~ *Should Vlado win, Ed Bellis will readily admit to his cliquish ways and denounce the board's elitism for the rest of his days. *Should Ed Bellis win, he asks that Vlado basically just shut the hell up about him and leave him alone. ~The Raps~ 'Voldoman' You've called me out now, Ima whip you Ed Bellis Make a lamp of your wang, use your balls as a trellis By the end of this I'm gon' be covered in blood You'll be totally crushed, I'll have thrown you in the mud But don't feel bad, Ima make this quick Beat you in a time smaller than my dick I the person of communism, the today superhero when your charisma is whack, you coolly am zero which it counts It's easy to see you're weaker than me And I know that they say you get nothing for free But whuppin' yo ass, now that'll be cheap Because I'm the wolf and YOU'RE MY SHEEP 'Inviso' Vlado is a ***** and he don't know how to rap Only sex he'll ever get's his right hand when he ***s He can't get up the guts to face an Ed Bellis maulin' 'Cause he's too busy gettin' off to old pictures of Stalin He needs to take a chill pill and grow a ****ing pair Of course that's highly doubtful with that ugly Joe Dirt hair He's acting like a baby and the baby needs his bottle Did he really think that he could date an Asian model? You need to quit your *****ing, 'cause it's really gettin' lame We may be the players, but your friend ertyu ain't the game. One more thing before I end my major pwning of the day Get some soap and wash those thoughts of Tifa in the mud away. ---- Han vs Han ~The Raps~ '''Han' The rules say the rap don't have to be more than 12 lines So now it's over cuz I'm quite out of time! Han Only 2 lines? now listen to me What a joke! cant you see The best raps have lines three Han What is that? Are you mocking me? I'd call you a punk but that'd bring you glee So shut the **** up you little whore Guess how many lines this rap has! FOUR! Han Alright man, it's time to end this It's a bit sad you had to miss And suffer the consequences of my magnificent mix Why don't you go eat a bowl of trix Cuz you cant mess with a poem whose lines number six word ---- BesaidGuy vs Curt ~The Score~ BesaidGuy: 4 Curt: 4 ~The Raps~ BesaidGuy Curt you don't want it-- don't try and front dude You just another little white kid, Micheal Jackson don't even want you ***** please, tryin ta tell me my crown is what you afta Quit tryna rap, go back to bein a pokamon master Who you ever beat, who you ever verbally plaster? SPOILERS. . . .the old guys in Wal Mart don't count as rappers You're weak wit ya verbs, I speak and be heard I'ma lyrical catastrophe. . . . somethin like Katrina with words Everyline I spit I toss em, my lyrics all awesome My words will hit his chest and rip his arms all off em I'm sick like it's cold out-- I'm Randy Moss on a lyrical go route Ya chick didn't ditch ya for porn. . it's cuz I fit my **** in her whole mouth Curt Your **** in her whole mouth? That don't even make sense dude, Take a magnifying glass an go south, the sight of your ****'s being persued Don't bring pokemon up when you came to me for advice: I am the master, A lyrical catastrophe indeed, your whole flow's a disaster you think you can rap cuz you have a big mouth an your black, I'll remind you of american history with my unrelenting attack The cold is a white man's world, so you've already lost My words are spit 'n hurled, leavin you on ice covered in frost I'll give you some credit, you tried to work with my past but don't forget about how far you've got your **** up andy's ass You say you the king, number 1? Hah you ain't even numero deux Cuz this here's the NHL, ***** and I'm Mario Lemieux BesaidGuy It is a white man's world but you can see us ya chick dates you for the money but she ***** me for the penis My spit. . . is fast I click. . . and blast Lyrics shaped like a boot. . .to kick. . . ya ass You hollerin like Daffy Duck, ya spit all on the place Visually you disgrace, looks like ya parents wiped some **** across ya face Terrible is ya taste, everything you say is waste You aint safe till they find a bulletproof vest for ya face You make me sick wit ya lies, I can see the ***** in ya eyes You the bizarro world Pikaness, a chick in disguise Curt Girl in disguise? ***** my legs are spread. When I blow my load, you lose your head. Yeah that line was a lewd implication, but with a mouth like yours, who needs fornication? It sounds like you be familiar with the dirty sanchez, you must be Monica Lewinsky, an I'm the former prez You all over the place from pokemon to daffy duck, So where did you learn to give the perfect face ****? With your constant **** sucking your knees must be numb, "Super Head"s taken, so don't hope for stardom. If anything we've learned you sure disgrace rap, and you're the king of giving face-taps. ---- dkc_emperor vs Steiner ~The Deal~ *If Steiner wins, dkc_emperor leaves the board forever *If dkc_emperor wins, Steiner will probably kill myself ~The Raps~ dkc_emperor (Plagiarized from: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0AZdU2L5go) Yeah Sorry, Kamehameha After the tetris theme Comes the Dragon Ball Rap Who didnt watch this show Aint got no childhood Big Bang Attack Comes right from planet Namek Vegeta and Goku Sayian rivalities Allargat Bastó! Cuz it sucks in spanish Its better in Cathalan I rather nubol kinton the canvi de lloc instantani It was realy cool Its Goku,Goten, Krillin, Pan, Trunks, Yamcha, Chaiotzu and Ten Shin Han Gohan was cool in ssj2 Satan didnt beat Cell neither did Videl Nobody could beat Brolly The legendary Super Sayian Asking for the energy of all earth was needed to suceed The Genki Ball Carbonized Majin Buu And Mecha Freezer Was beaten by Trunks` sword The Ozaru were losing their judgement They destroyed cities They broked trough buildings 1! 2! 3! Fusion!! The ocarine had Hildegan Inside Tapion The Dragon Balls Spread all over the world With radar and capsules We must get going Raditz died along with Goku Vegeta Took on Nappa Gohan had a hard time with The Silver Warriors The Energy was raising I dont know how many ki Vegeta was controlled By Babidi Piccolo and Krilin Became Stone Cuz of Dabra And the great sayiaman reveals He is fighting the terrorists All over Town Dragon Ball Rap Boojack Per mi bola de drac They´ll always be welcome To the Tme Room Where a real-life day Is one year of training The Androids were formed By Dr. Gero On most of tournaments Goku ended up in first place In the sky rises Always Yajirobai It was funny seeing appearing Tao Pai Pai on a trunk Turles and the fruit of Strenght Garlic Jr became big In one instant, man Magic seeds? No.. Mungetes Magices Kaio Shin, Vegetto The result of Pothara With the help of Paikun Fusion of Goku and Vegeta Janemba couldnt compare himself To the power of Gogeta Gotenks ssj3 was really cool If somebody lost his life He was revived by Sheron Oolong, Bulma, Poar, Dende All on a paper The maximum strength stayed on fourth level Special Forces?? Ginyu changes body Dodoria, Zarbon, Reecom They ended up dead Cooler, Baby Dragons of the Stars Bardock gave his best to defend his planet Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Its art, man! Dragon Ball GT Whoever it is they break him!! Steiner TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME BROTHER So they're finally here, performing for you If you know the words, you can join in too Put your hands together if you want to clap As we take you through this fun-ky rap! HUH! D. K.! Donkey Kong! He's the leader of the bunch. You know him well. He's finally back to kick some tail! His coconut gun can fire in spurts If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt! He's bigger! faster! and stronger too! He's the first member of the DK crew! D. K.! Donkey Kong! HEY! D. K.! Donkey Kong is here! This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes! She shrinks in size to suit her mood! She's quick n' nimble when she needs to be She floats in air and climbs up trees! If you choose her, you won't choose wrong With a skip and a hop, she's ONE COOL KONG! D. K.! Donkey Kong! He has no style, he has no grace This Kong...has a funny face He can handstand when he wants to And stretch his arms out just for you! Inflate himself just like a balloon This crazy Kong just digs this tune! HEY! D. K.! Donkey Kong! D. K.! Donkey Kong is here! He's back again, and about time, too And this time, he's in the mood! He can fly real high with his jetpack on... With his pistols out, he's one tough Kong! He can make you smile when you hear his tune... But, Kremlings beware 'cause he's out after you! D. K.! Donkey Kong! D. K.! Donkey Kong! D. K.! Donkey Kong! D. K.... Finally, he's here for you! It's the LAST member of the D. K. crew! This Kong's...so strong, it isn't funny! Can make a Kremling cry out for Mummy! He can pick up a boulder with relative ease Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze He may move slow; he can't jump high But this Kong's one heck of a guy! Come on Cranky! Take it to the fridge! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells! Grapes, melons, oranges, and coconut shells! Oh, yeah! ---- Amazing Telephone vs sonicblastpunch ~The Deal~ it's a loser leaves board forever rap battle ~The Raps~ MakeYourChance I've a secret I've been hiding, but now it's time to come clean I'm really an amazing telecommunications machine. So, you wanted the best? Well, now here's your test! I've been saving up a lot to get off my chest. I'm the Brutus to your Caesar, I'm the Judas to your God My spit's the secret element in that men's cologne called Bod, and before this day is through, you'll get a good ol' spit shampoo, 'cause my words come out so fast, so hard, and so true. They're just like lightning, and ya know all my brothers call me Zeus, and my flow revives the music like Kevin Bacon in Footloose. Seems some think you have a wit, but I'ma prove you're just a twit, show the world your random prose ain't worth a wet **** MakeYourChance I'm gonna take my second turn before you even start, since I know that your very best ain't even worth a fart. Really, no one cares at all what a man like you discusses, I've met plenty of your kind, albeit only on short buses Your brain is like your shift key, in that it's never been used, your thoughts are like your readers: constantly confused You think a thesaurus and a rambling style makes you the best? Well, at least this morning my mother didn't help ME get dressed Gordon Freeman would be proud, you are failure in the flesh, like a less useful doppleganger of the dick of John Tesh So, my intelliectually challenged friend, go back to the farm and always remember that AT lives on through this arm. Tom Bombadil AT no-showed? Too bad, oh well A new challenger hereby approaches I'ma check you into your fave hotel So you can hang with all the other roaches You must defeat the Tombolo to stand a chance 'Cuz you ain't got a prayer of taking AT down You can just bend over and remove your pants Or I can do this the hard way and take you to town Fire Thunder Driver? That **** won't fly My Sweet Chin Music's all I need for you Try not to let this beatin' put a tear in your eye 'Cuz you wouldn't wanna miss this incredible view. ---- Warning_crazy vs Smurf ~The Deal~ Loser leaves b8 for a whole month. ~The Score~ Warning_crazy: 5 Smurf: 15 ~The Raps~ Warning_crazy Smurfie, you want a fox to **** you in the butt However, you are just an angry smut You blame your problems on others You and andy are obviously brothers To your countries, you both bring deep shame To fame, you only have one pathetic claim You run random project that appeal to people's egos So just go to poland and eat bigos Smurf I had a dream I could banish cole from board eight when I awoke I was told I was too late I told cole's mom I'd be back in a second Gotta check the e-web, I'm so obsessed I reckoned To Cole ownage was given, his crap lyrics tested Passing that **** off as a rap, man you should be arrested. He felt the pressure of his puberty and what'd he do? Act more stupidly Picked more fights, deleted Board Eight Two Even GMUN said what the hell, foo? The drama, board 8 getting schooled on You've been banished son, next week you'll be long gone. Warning_crazy this rap comes from inside smurfs mind if it's kinda weird just give it some time yiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiffyiff i hope he falls off a cliff if i had a gun i'd shoot his hun except it's a fox named joe Smurf I met this dude on the internet Furry, hypocrite, stupidity GET He tried to burn me with his razor wit Fell flat on his face, he has to admit Cheap insults, smack talk laying down the laws I'd list out your pros, but man all you've got is flaws Now I'm sick of this rap **** Get your votes in so we can get rid of this dip**** ---- Smurf vs Eeeevil Overlord ~The Deal~ * If Smurf wins - James must speak like a stereotype cockney for a month, specifically he must add one of the following to EVERY SINGLE message he posts on board 8. "geezer", "blimey" or "u r havin' a laff mate". It must be in the message body, sigs don't count. * If James wins - Smurf must play through the ****fest that is Dirge of Cereberus and log his funtimes in a playthrough topic. ~The Score~ Smurf: 3 Eeeevil Overlord: 13 ~The Raps~ InviSmurf ya'll gonna both lose 'cause I'm the best an' smurf'll have to put his dog to the test we know he's a furry - it ain't even funny and James' gee eff is a fat ol' honey. I'm the rhyme master, and the MC come on people, now listen to me InviSmurf smurf an' james are both slow (haha this we already know) but if they gonna battle i'll stop herding cattle i'll pop a cap in both their hineys just like mario collects them shineys InviSmurf post yo' rap boy - who goes first I've got desire, you could even say a thirst kickin' butt and taking names is my quest in rap battles everyone knows I'm best I'll throw you out the ring with an RKO don't count me out - I'm not your average joe InviSmurf smurf hurry up with your crap rap just like Palmer I'll give you some dap you stand no chance to my sick rhymes life's giving you lemons, but I've got limes my rappin' skillz will leave you in a fruity-scented haze flu's goin round these days Smurf I met this guy when I was on AOL' And what struck me most he acted old as hell He said excuse me little smurfy I know you don't know me but my name is James and I like warm slippers and Downing Stewie From that point I never rap him off French chicks come into town, he like to court em off. He's acts slick...they like to tell him off Listen's to dream theater, so emo they won't blow him off. Eeeevil Overlord K Smurf, let me say this quick. Your rap was about as feeble as your dick. Rhyming off with off twice? I mean seriously that's bad. It got old quicker than a board 8 fad. Plus, the point of a battle rap is to insult your foe. All you did was give me a short bio. The problem I have is different - so many insults to pick! Animal-****er. ****-sucker. The fact you're an Irish *****. The rap's meant to be venomous, yours wouldn't give me a blister. I'd say **** you but seriously dude, I'd rather just **** your sister. Smurf haw ha, I gotta laugh. You try to get off calling me a fleabag When on line two you prude, what the hell, you ***. Rhyming same word twice? I can do that dawg My creativity's deeper than your mama's sex log. The point of a rap battle is to play your foe Not show your hand, in and out like a 2 dollar hoe. Lose a battle to a limey brit? I'll worship your queen before I take that hit. You're a disgrace as a college guy No booze, no parties, live on your own? What the hell? WHY? Study, surf, chill play it cool. Think you're made cos you're rich. But alls you can get's a mother ****** fat ***** Eeeevil Overlord You think you're hot stuff? Well don't get deluded, cousin If you had a ten vote headstart I'd still win by a dozen You want to talk about my mother? I'm fighting fire with lava. While most guys want girls all you want's your father I'ma float like a butterfly, sting like a ray Then back round your mother's for a ****-easy lay Then when I'm done going down on her beaver I'll bend you over, make you a receiver Wouldn't be the first time - I mean, this is a rape Like the sort you get off to on videotape Not that I'm *** - I just think you're a chick You sure can't rhyme or play football a lick And you're so impotent you couldn't screw rules You're like that show The View - all talk and no balls I'd call your sis a whore but ****, it'd make you proud Quit rap now Smurf - there's no incest allowed See Also * Board 8 RAP BATTLE * Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE Category:Board 8 Category:Topic Series Category:Board 8 RAP BATTLE